


It's Been Ages

by Nickidemus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's finally returned, but he's decidedly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a horror challenge at LJ.

here was nothing that could make a man come to a screeching halt quite like seeing someone dead on their feet. His mouth had gone dry, his eyes wide. But it wasn't horror. Not quite. He wanted to believe it. God, he wanted to believe it.

"Bucky?" His voice croaked the words, and he realized there was fear at seeing him as real as the last time. That time he'd missed his hand by inches and watched him fall. Then he couldn't help but say it: "I watched you fall."

Bucky didn't answer. Steve didn't have the words to prompt him, but he tried.

"How?" he began. That seemed a good start.

Bucky gave him a look that wasn't right at all. Not simply because it didn't feel like the friend he knew, but therein lurked a spark (or maybe lack thereof) other men didn't possess. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Steve let out a laugh that contained tension, disbelief, relief, too much for a laugh to try and contain. When Bucky thrust his hand out, Steve instinctively took it, to shake and confirm his reality, to pull him into a rough, too-tight hug. That's when the unnatural chill hit him. And the smell. It would've been easier if the smell was that of a man who hadn't bathed. It wasn't. It was like old food left out too long. Like something rotting.

"I followed you once," he heard Bucky say, so low and right against his ear. "Would you follow me now?"

Before an answer could form, he felt the pain come, seering and sharp. Two hot needles at his throat.


End file.
